


"Will you marry..."

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Post-Game(s), Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Gladio returns home with a surprise for Ignis. And a question.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	"Will you marry..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> For hitting 200 followers on Twitter, I hosted a giveaway, where a randomly selected winner would receive a free fanfic or artwork from me. Raidelle was the winner, and she requested a Gladnis marriage proposal fic, which I was happy to write! And with her permission, I'm posting it here as well!
> 
> This fic was also inspired by [joshua-beeking's lovely art.](https://joshua-beeking.tumblr.com/post/169211935220/proposal-aka-what-gladiolus-can-do-with-iriss) <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Each day was getting a little easier for Ignis.

At first, it had been devastating, too much to bear. How could fate be so cruel as to take away one so pure and strong of heart? Someone who Ignis had grown up with, cared for, seen and loved as a little brother… It wasn’t right.

But Ignis remembered Noctis’s last words to them: “Walk tall, my friends.” Noctis would never want them to give into despair. He had sacrificed his life so the world could be saved, so everyone else could live out their lives as fully and as happily as they could.

So that was what Ignis did. He focused on the joys in his life, from the ever-peaceful nights to the feel of the warm sun against his face to the contentment of reading in a park with a gentle breeze.

And of course, the greatest joy of all: Gladio.

After many years of hopeless pinning, Ignis and Gladio were finally free to pursue a loving relationship together, now stripped away of their royal duties. And any lingering guilt had been done away with when Noctis himself gave his blessing, at their last campfire.

Ignis and Gladio had moved to Lestallum, renting a small apartment together in a quiet area. Every day brought pleasure after pleasure, from exploring wares together at the farmer’s market every Sunday to their occasional late-night slow dancing sessions. Yes, it was simpler to focus on the joys in life when Ignis woke up every morning in Gladio’s arms.

Well… almost every morning. For the past few days, Gladio had been away, having ventured to help the rebuilding of Insomnia. Ignis, of course, supported the endeavor, though he couldn’t deny missing his partner terribly. But today was finally the day Gladio was due back.

Ignis sat on their couch with a book, fingers jittering through the pages and ears alert. It was most difficult to focus on the book when every small sound from the hallway broke Ignis’s already weak concentration. But soon enough, Ignis heard those heavy footsteps from down the hall, approaching the door quickly. Closing the book and dropping it on the coffee table, Ignis jumped up. He retrieved the gladiolus flower that had been waiting in the vase upon the table and swiftly made to the genkan.

Not five seconds later, the front door clicked and opened.

Ignis held out the flower. “Welcome back, love.”

Three more heavy footsteps, and Ignis found himself wrapped in strong arms and with firm lips pressed against his own. He wasted no time in returning the kiss, reaching up with his free hand to grip the back of Gladio’s head and tangling his fingers in thick locks.

Upon breaking their kiss, a breath filled with cinnamon and pine caressed Ignis’s face. “I missed you so much, Iggy.” A broad hand came to stroke Ignis’s cheek.

Ignis leaned into the hand, covering it with his own. “And I you. How do I look?”

“Flawless, as ever.”

Ignis beamed, turning his head to kiss the hand. “Always the charmer. Now allow me to see you.”

The broad hand turned to take Ignis’s and brought it up to those firm lips before releasing. Ignis traced his fingers across Gladio’s cheeks, coming to Gladio’s ear and then bringing up his other hand that still held the flower.

“First, my welcoming gift to you,” Ignis said, tucking the flower behind Gladio’s ear.

Gladio chuckled, deep and full of warmth. “Ah, a gladiolus for your Gladiolus?”

“Oh, hush,” Ignis scolded, though he couldn’t resist the smile tugging at his lips. Gladio chuckled deeper, and Ignis’s heart fluttered. “In any case…”

Using both hands, Ignis grazed his fingers across the familiar shapes and contours of Gladio’s face. (The years had definitely been kind to Gladio, Ignis decided). But as he traced up Gladio’s scar to reach his forehead…

“What are these bumps?”

“I see you noticed the gem stickers!”

Ignis paused. “…Gem stickers?”

“Yeah! I made a stop at the orphanage, and the kids gave me them!”

“…And you felt compelled to place them on your forehead.”

Ignis felt the vibrations as Gladio gave another hearty laugh. “Iggy, come on! Feel them! I made something!”

“All right.” Ignis raced his fingers across the pattern of stickers. “Oh! Is this Ramuh’s Staff?”

“You got it! Thought it might be fun to make a constellation.”

“Ah, yes…” Ignis traced along the stickers again. He could almost imagine the stars as they would appear in the night sky…

A broad hand tapped Ignis’s shoulder twice. “There’s more where this comes from.”

“Gladiolus, you did not-“

“You can check them out for yourself,” Gladio said.

Ignis listened as Gladio shuffled out of his boots and then followed as Gladio took his hand and led them back to the couch. After they settled down, Ignis turned to Gladio, hands still linked. “Where else did you place those stickers, love?”

“Right here, underneath my neck.”

Ignis’s hand was lifted and gently guided up until reaching warm skin. Ignis followed the pattern of the little bumps. “Is this a heart?”

“A heart that beats only for you? Yes, it is.”

“Gladio…” The exasperation in Ignis’s voice was betrayed by his stroking of Gladio’s neck.

“Let’s see if you can figure out what’s on my arm.”

Once again, Ignis allowed his hand to be guided, this time going down until reaching the top Gladio’s wrist. Ignis felt the bumps there. “It would appear you have created a star shape?”

“That’s my Iggy. Now go up.”

Wondering what intricate design Gladio could have created, Ignis grazed his fingers up Gladio’s arm. But upon reaching the new set of gems, Ignis gasped. “Gladio, is this braille?”

“Yeah.”

“Gladio…” Of course, Ignis knew that Gladio had been studying braille and getting braille messages from Gladio was nothing novel. But the gesture never failed to fill Ignis’s heart with delight.

A soft kiss was pressed to Ignis’s forehead. “Don’t leave me in anticipation. What does it say?”

Ignis set back to tracing. “Well, first there’s “Ignis”, which you thankfully spelled correctly.”

“Must you be so sassy?”

“You love it.” Ignis flashed a grin. “And then… y-o-‘you’… ‘are’… ‘my’… s-h-i-n-i-‘shining’… ‘star’… ‘You are my shining star’?”

Gladio’s forehead pressed against Ignis as he whispered, “My one and only.”

“Oh, hush!” Ignis playfully pushed Gladio back. “I have no idea how you come up with these mushy things.”

“You love it.”

“…Perhaps.”

Once again, Ignis felt Gladio’s hand upon his own. Ignis shifted so they could interlace fingers.

“Ummm, Iggy?”

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows. Was it just him or did Gladio’s voice tremble? “Gladio? What is it?”

“…There’s more, on my other arm.”

Ignis’s hand was guided again by Gladio’s hand (which was shaking?) to Gladio’s other wrist. As before, Ignis grazed his fingers up, reaching the next set of stickers.

“W-i-l-‘Will’?”

“Y-yeah, that’s right.”

“…Let’s see… ‘you’ again.”

A deep exhale sounded from Gladio. “Keep going…”

“M-a-r-”

Ignis’s working eyelid widened.

Was this…

Was Gladio…

“Iggy?”

Ignis’s fingers went on, his mind absorbing the letters. M-a-r-r-y… m-

_Oh._

The couch cushions shifted, and Ignis heard a soft thud from the floor before him. Gladio’s hand took his own. “Ignis, I can say without a doubt that you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Ignis’s mouth felt too dry to speak.

“I know… I know it’s difficult sometimes, given everything that… We’re always going to have that struggle. But when I’m with you, I feel I can take on anything. That no matter what, it’s gonna be okay.”

Ignis gaped, words absent.

Gladio took a moment to kiss Ignis’s hand before continuing. “You’ve been my best friend for a long time, supporting and understanding me in ways no one else ever could. Seeing you happy brings me no greater joy. I want to spend every night sleeping with you in my arms and waking up to your kisses and smile. I want to go out shopping together as you bargain your way through the markets and then come home to help you cook a wondrous meal. I want to read to you and hear you make remarks about the terrible decision-making skills of the protagonists. Every day, I want to be with you and see you live the joyful life you deserve. And that’s why… That’s why I ask: Ignis Scientia, will you marry me?”

For a moment more, Ignis was speechless. All he could process was his own quickening heart beat and the heat from Gladio’s hand.

And then, finally finding the will to speak, Ignis opened his mouth and said, “Mo.” 

Gladio’s hand tightened. “…Mo?”

Stifling a laugh, Ignis inhaled and continued. “’Will you marry mo.’ That’s what you wrote on your arm.”

“…Are you serious?”

Grin growing wider, Ignis retraced Gladio’s arm with his free hand. “If you wanted an ‘e’ instead of an ‘o’, then you should have removed the sticker right… here.”

“…Shiva’s icy tits.”

Ignis couldn’t hold back and let out his laugh. “And here I thought you were actually getting better at braille!”

“Ah, come on!” Gladio released Ignis’s hand. Another thud sounded (Did Gladio hit the floor?). “I was nervous, all right!? And now I’ve gone and screwed this up!”

Ignis stopped laughing, turning serious. “Oh, Gladio!”

Ignis reached forward, cupping Gladio’s face with his hands and then leaning down to kiss him. Strong arms wrapped around Ignis, guiding him down into Gladio’s lap.

Upon breaking, Ignis caressed Gladio’s cheeks. “Forgive me, love. That was inappropriate. But you should know that I wouldn’t answer your question with anything other than a resounding yes.”

Gladio’s arms drew Ignis in closer. “Really!?”

“Dearest Gladio.” Ignis kissed his nose. “All my life, you’ve been there for me. Always there to shoulder the burden and provide magnificent company. The times with you have been some of the best of my life. Love, I want nothing more than to share happiness with you for an eternity.”

“Ignis… All I want is for you to be happy.”

“And it’s all I want for you as well.” Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, touching his forehead with Gladio’s. “Yes, Gladio. I will marry you.”

“Oh, Iggy!” Gladio kissed Ignis, which Ignis returned with as much passion and glee. “I love you so much, Ignis!”

“And I love you so much…” Ignis smirked. “Mo.”

“…You’re not going to make that a reoccurring thing.”

“And if I am?”

Calloused fingers attacked Ignis at his sides, causing Ignis to break out into laughs. “Gladio! Stop!” Ignis pleaded through laughter.

“Aw, but I love seeing you smile!”

“Gladio!”

Yes, definitely getting easier.


End file.
